


voices to voices (lip to lip)

by teh_jules



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deutsch | German, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Freeform, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/teh_jules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Küssen ist eine ernste Angelegenheit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	voices to voices (lip to lip)

**voices to voices (lip to lip)**

by jules

 

~*~

 

_i got lips, and you got lips, let’s get together and use those lips_

\- time’s a wastin

 

 

„Ich will dich küssen.“ (Dieses Geständnis liegt schon den ganzen Abend verborgen in seinem Mund. Nun hat der Alkohol es angeschwemmt wie Treibholz.)

 

„Du hast mich schon mal geküßt.“ (Sie sucht die Karte für das Hotelzimmer in ihrer Handtasche. Er steht an die Wand neben der Tür gelehnt. Achtet auf ihre kleinen Hände.)

 

„Nein, nicht vor der Kamera. Ich will dich _küssen_.“ (Ihre Ungläubigkeit festigt ihn.)

 

„Du bist betrunken.“ (Sie hat die Karte gefunden und schiebt sie durch den Schlitz. Sie öffnet die Tür und bugsiert ihn in sein Zimmer.)

 

„Nicht so sehr, als das ich keine Antwort haben möchte.“ (Nun sucht sie den Lichtschalter, findet aber seine Hand.)

 

„Du sagst selbst du bist betrunken. Betrunkene tun peinliche Dinge. Wenn ich dir das morgen früh erzähle schämst du dich vielleicht.“ (Sie ist abgewandt.)

 

„Nein.“ (Er hört sich träumerisch an. Läßt sich auf das Bett fallen, fast könnte sie glauben, nur um sie aus einem anderem Winkel sehen zu können.) „Nein. Wenn wir zusammen sind denke ich daran das ich dich küssen will. Und du tust diese Dinge... Das. Dieses nicht ganz flirten und nicht nur freundlich sein. Du weißt es.“ (Ja, denkt sie, das tut sie.)

 

„Ich weiß gar nichts.“ (Sie lügt. Schüttelt den Kopf, wühlt grundlos in ihrer Tasche und geht die paar Schritte zurück zur Tür.)

 

„Wenn du jetzt gehst weiß ich das ich recht habe.“ (Sie schüttelt den Kopf und ihre blonden Spitzen flirren um ihren Hals. Sie hat diesen erwachsenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.)

 

„Auch wenn ich gehe, macht es das was du sagst nicht automatisch wahr.“ (Nun hat er sie fast wütend gemacht.)

 

„Aber du weißt es. Du weißt das ich recht hab damit das du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde.“ (In seinem Kopf hat er nicht gelallt. Hat er gelallt?)

 

„Dieser Satz ergibt für mich keinen Sinn.“ (Er hat gelallt, denkt sie.)

 

„Du mußt besser zuhören.“ (Und hinsehen.)

 

„Ich muß gehen.“ (Wieder steht sie bei der Tür.)

 

„Küß mich nur einmal und dann gehst du. Nur damit ich weiß das es nichts besonderes ist. Oder willst du das ich in dich verliebt bin? Für immer und ewig? Du küßt bestimmt nicht so gut, als das ich danach noch in dich verliebt bin.“ (Seine Augen durchbohren sie. Ihre Hand schwebt über der Klinke. Wie kann sie überhaupt darüber nachdenken? Sie sollte jetzt sofort gehen. Aber das ist auch eine Chance, denkt er.)

 

„Ich hoffe für dich das du dich morgen daran erinnerst. Denn das mache ich nicht noch mal.“ (Sie kommt wieder näher. Er zählt ihre Schritte.)

 

„Ich erinnere mich.“ (Sie steht vor dem Bett. Dann daneben. Dann liegt ihre Hand neben seinem Oberarm auf der Tagesdecke.)

 

„Wenn du mich ankotzt werde ich dich schlagen.“ (Er setzt sich auf. Sie findet er ist sehr nah. Sie sieht auf etwas rechts neben ihm. Ihre Lider nieder geschlagen. Vielleicht küßt er sie einfach.)

 

„Du darfst nicht schummeln. Ein richtiger Kuß.“ (Ihre Körper berühren einander nicht, doch sein Atem trifft ihr Gesicht.)

 

„Du riechst nach Bier“ (Er streicht seine Finger über ihre Haarspitzen. Kommen sie ihm entgegen? Ihr Haar ist so weich.)

 

„Dein Haar ist weich.“ (Sein Mund ist eine nachgiebige Linie, seine Narbe ein Fixpunkt. Manchmal wird sie optisch von Zigaretten verlängert.)

 

„und Zigaretten.“ (Was sagt sie? Er fragt sich was er mehr mag, das brünette oder das blonde Haar. Vielleicht beides?)

 

„Ich mag dein Haar. Wirklich.“ (Ein Teil seiner Hand hält ihr Gesicht, die anderen sind mit Haarsträhnen verflochten. Würde sie sich weg drehen, würde sie ihn anstoßen.)

 

„Du bist verrückt. Und betrunken. Und ich weiß nicht warum ich das mache. Warum mache ich das?“ (Ja, warum? sie fragen sich das beide.)

 

„Weil du nicht willst das ich recht habe.“ (Eine gute Ausrede.)

 

„Mit--?“ (Er sieht amüsiert aus. Sie abgelenkt.)

 

„Du weißt was. Gott, du riechst gut.“ (Er berührt ihre Stirn mit seinen Lippen. Sie läßt es geschehen. Sollte sie es geschehen lassen?)

 

„Du hast dein Hemd vollgekleckert.“ (Deshalb schiebt sie ihn weg?)

 

„Willst du das ich es ausziehe?“ (Berühr‘ mich.)

 

„Ja, wenn ich weg bin.“ (Sie ist sich nicht sicher ob sie dieses Zimmer heute verlassen wird. Ihr Blick wandert zur Tür.)

 

„Sieh mich an. Reese. Du darfst nicht schummeln.“ (Ein richtiger Kuß.)

 

„Ich schummele nicht. Ich—Ich sehe nur diesen Fleck. Hier. Stört der dich gar nicht? Es ist noch naß.“ (Sie berührt ihn. Den Fleck. Und ihn darunter. Seine Haut ist warm. Ihre Finger ziehen kleine Kreise, unterhalb seines linken Schlüsselbeins. Versunken.)

 

„Ich mag es wenn du mich berührst.“ (Er flüstert, doch sie schreckt trotzdem auf. Wie ein Reh.) „Du mußt deine Hand nicht wegnehmen.“ (Er legt sie zurück.)

 

„Ich habe nicht“ (Nein. Das hat sie nicht. Und das wird sie nicht.)

 

„Hast du Angst vor mir?“ (Seine Augen fragen mehr als seine Stimme.)

 

„Manchmal.“ (Sie kann ehrlich sein.)

 

„Jetzt?“ (Seine Hand fällt auf ihre Schulter. Ihre Augen hängen an seinen Fingern.)

 

„Nein.“ (Sie kann ehrlich sein.) „Hast du manchmal Angst vor mir?“ (Plötzlich ist ein wenig mehr Platz zwischen ihnen, weil sie kokett lächelt und ihr Haar dabei über ihre Schultern schwingen läßt.)

 

„Die ganze Zeit.“ (Er kann nicht anders als ehrlich zu sein.)

 

„Mußt du nicht. Ich habe nur einen großen Mund. Hunde die bellen beißen nicht.“ (Er mag es wenn sie verspielt ist, wenn sie ehrlich ist.)

 

„Darf ich meine Hände auf deine Hüften legen?“ (Dafür müßte sie ein wenig näher rutschen. Näher, sagt sein Körper, ist gut.)

 

„Sie bleiben oberhalb der Hüften.“ (Sie ist streng.)

 

„So?“ (Während seine Hände hinab gleiten beobachtet sie ihn genau.)

 

„Ja.“ (Sie schiebt seine Hände noch ein wenig höher, nur weil sie es kann.) „Bist du nervös?“ (Sie braucht keine Antwort, schließlich liegen sie Körper an Körper. Sie spürt es.)

 

„Ja. So nervös das ich am liebsten eine rauchen würde.“ (Ihre Augen glitzern, sagen: Dann würde ich dich nicht küssen.)

 

„Aber wir lagen schon einmal zusammen in einem Bett.“ (Sie zieht ihn auf. Mit Erinnerungen und Einschränkungen.) „Fast eine Woche.“ (Szene für Szene und manchmal hat er sie absichtlich verpatzt, nur um noch einmal ihre Stirn an seine zu legen, so wie zwei Seiten eines Buches.)

 

„Die schönste Woche meines Lebens. Und die schlimmste.“ (Sie kann das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Bewegt ihr linkes Bein ein wenig. Nur weil es beinahe eingeschlafen ist und wenn es aus versehen gegen seine Erregung preßt, so ist das auch gut.)

 

„Ich dachte du würdest einen Blutsturz bekommen.“ (Sie kichert. Und obwohl er auch peinlich berührt ist, ist sein Hauptgedanke sie nieder pressen und nur zwischen Küssen zu Atem kommen lassen. Kein Reden mehr.)

 

„Sehr witzig.“ (Er hat nicht gewußt das er soviel Selbstbeherrschung hat. Oder unter solchen Umständen reden kann.)

 

„Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Und um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mich geschmeichelt gefühlt.“ (Selbst die Tatsache das er die Hände über der Hüfte hat, ändert nichts daran das sie nicht länger unschuldig sind. Sie brennen sich in ihr Fleisch. Morgen wird sie zehn Abdrücke auf ihrem Rücken und Steißbein zählen können.)

 

„Jetzt auch?“ (Er preßt sie fester an sich. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe.)

 

„Joaquin.“ (Würde er ihr sagen das er es liebt wie sie seinen Namen sagt, würde sie ihn nie wieder aussprechen? Vielleicht sollte er das für sich behalten.)

 

„Du wirst rot.“ (Er sieht dabei zu wie sich ihre Wangen rosa färben. Seine Lippen sind nicht davon abzuhalten diese Farbe auch zu kosten.)

 

„Du solltest rot werden.“ (Sie klingt stur. Strampelt sogar ein wenig, als wolle sie sich von ihm befreien.)

 

„Weil _du_ eine attraktive Frau bist?“ (Sie hat ein wenig Platz zwischen ihnen geschaffen. Soviel das sie sehen kann das seine Augen schwarz sind, bis auf einen Ring um seine Pupillen.)

 

„Wir haben nur küssen gesagt. Wir haben nicht einmal _küssen_ gesagt, du hast _einen Kuß_ gesagt.“ (Trotzdem glaubt er das er gewinnen kann. Das er sie dazu bringen kann ihn gewinnen zu lassen.)

 

„Und bis jetzt ist noch nichts passiert.“ (Seine Hände versuchen verzweifelt nicht verkrampft zu wirken, als er sie entspannt.)

 

„Nein.“ (Der Gedanke aufzustehen und zu gehen, durchfährt sie. Sie sieht sich bereits die Tür hinter sich schließen.)

 

„Ziehst du das absichtlich in die Länge?“ (Die Frage lenkt sie ab. In ihrem Kopf wird der Notweg wieder zurück gegangen.)

 

„Vielleicht muß ich mich einfach nur überwinden dich zu küssen.“ (So zankt man sich, wenn man Zeit schindet.)

 

„Habe ich Mundgeruch?“ (Vertrautes Terrain.)

 

„Ich habe dir gesagt das du nach Bier riechst.“ (Und Zigaretten.)

 

„Magst du kein Bier?“ (Er fragt so ernsthaft, als wolle er tatsächlich eine Antwort haben.)

 

„Nicht aus anderleuts Mündern, nein.“ (Ob er sie weiterhin berühren darf? Während sie reden?)

 

„Also deshalb zögerst du das solange heraus? Weil ich nach Bier rieche?“ (Sie berührt abwesend ein kleines Stückchen Hemd das ihr sehr gut gefällt.)

 

„Das hast du gesagt. Schonmal daran gedacht das ich dich wie einen Bruder sehen könnte?“ (Sie machen Witze darüber. Das sie in ihrem nächsten Film Bruder und Schwester spielen. Geschwister haben nicht so viel Chemie wie sie.)

 

„Einen Bruder?“ (Er lacht laut. Sie preßt die Lippen aufeinander.) „Nein.“ (Sie auch nicht.)

 

„Das nennt man Einbildung.“ (Nein, so schätzen Männer Dinge ein.)

 

„Nein, das nennt man männliche Instinkte.“ (Nun ist sie dran mit Lachen.) „Lach nicht.“ (Aber er grinst, als er das sagt.)

 

„Männliche Instinkte? Was sagen die dir?“ (Das könnte sie Stunden tun: hier liegen und diskutieren bis sie nebeneinander einschlafen und vergessen wie nah sie dran waren alles kaputt zu machen.)

 

„Das du Angst hast das es dir gefallen könnte. Das es besser sein könnte. Das du es wieder wollen würdest. Das du mich das nächste Mal mein Hemd ausziehen ließest.“ (Sie erschauert unter seinen Fingerspitzen, als er ihr Rückrat nachzeichnet.)

 

„Es gibt kein nächstes Mal. Ich glaube nicht das du so gut küßt und du erwartest offensichtlich zu viel von mir. Vielleicht bin ich eingerostet.“ (Sie geht nicht auf das ein was er sagt. Möchte sie wirklich nicht?)

 

„Küßt er dich nicht? Ich würde dich jeden Tag küssen.“ (Laß uns so küssen, wie wir reden, denkt sie. Mund an Mund, ein Kuß nach dem anderem.)

 

„In einer Beziehung küssen Männer ihre Partnerin nie so oft wie es sich die Frau gerne wünschen würden.“ (Hat sie das in einer Frauen Zeitschrift gelesen?)

 

„Diese Theorie könnten wir testen.“ (Er würde alles mögliche testen wollen, wenn sie ihm nur zusichert das er ihr auch nah sein kann.)

 

„Ich wußte das du das sagen würdest.“ (Sie entblößt ihre weißen Zähne, als sie grinst.)

 

„Möchtest du das?“ (Ihr Lächeln wird angestrengter.)

 

„Was?“ (Er erklärt es ihr gern, wenn er noch einmal ‚küssen‘ sagen kann. Er mag es dieses Wort mit ihr zu verbinden.)

 

„Küssen.“ (Sie sieht ihn nicht an. Beinahe schüchtern, bevor sie wieder versucht ihn auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken.)

 

„Ich dachte darum geht es. Du küßt mich. Einmal, um zu wissen das es so schlecht ist wie du es dir gedacht hast. Das es das nicht wert ist.“ (Ich würde dich auch ohne Küsse nehmen.)

 

„Was ist wenn ich danach immer noch in dich verliebt bin? Obwohl es schlecht war?“ (Sie weiß auch das er das hat sagen wollen.)

 

„Dir ist klar das sich dadurch unser ganzes Konzept auflöst?“ (Kein Hauch von Ernsthaftigkeit zulassen. Wenn sie es schafft hat sie bald selbst einen Witz für das Hotelzimmer. Er schweigt. Sieht durch sie hindurch. Antwortet nicht.) „Joaquin?“ (Wieder sagt sie seinen Namen, selbst besorgt klingt es gut aus ihrem Mund. Er mag es wie sie die Lippen um ihn schließt.)

 

„Hmm. Ich denke gerade... Da diese Möglichkeit besteht sollten wir es vielleicht gleich lassen.“ (Sie setzt sich abrupt auf. Seine Arme liegen neben ihm auf dem Bett, unbeweglich.)

 

„Wie bitte?“ (Da ist sie, die Falle, denkt er, und sie weiß es nicht einmal.)

 

„Das küssen.“ (Sie sieht verwirrt aus. Er möchte mit seinem Daumen die Falten auf ihrer Stirn glatt streichen.)

 

„Aber. Ich dachte“ (Sie versteht ihn nicht. Spielt er nur mit ihr?)

 

„Du hast recht. Ich bin angetrunken. Morgen werde ich mich dafür schämen was ich heute gesagt habe. Außerdem ist es unfair von dir zu verlangen mich zu küssen, nur weil _ich_ in dich verliebt bin. Schließlich bist du verheiratet.“ (Ich kann nichts von dir erwarten außer du selbst zu sein, denkt er.) „Machst du das Licht aus, wenn du gehst?“ (Er dreht sich zum Nachtisch, als wolle er das Licht dort bereits ausknipsen, sieht deshalb ihr verärgertes Gesicht nicht. Sie ist es die ihn küßt.)

 

„Du“ (Das ist das Wort von ihren Lippen das er berühren möchte. Es ist genau das richtige Wort. Läßt seinem eigenem Mund genug Spielraum. Es ist immer noch zwischen ihnen. Dieses ‚du‘ und daraus auch das ‚ich‘, was ein ‚wir‘ ergibt, in seiner Rechnung. Sein Mund ist glücklich ihrem Mund zu zeigen was er meint. Er glaubt sie versteht sehr gut.)

 

„Ich hab‘ recht.“ (Dort ist wieder zuviel Platz zwischen ihnen. Platz den sie schließt.) „Siehst du, ich hab recht.“ (Er küßt ihr Gesicht und sie küßt seines. Sie glaubt das ihr alles andere egal ist.)

 

„Gut, du hast recht. Reit nicht darauf rum. Niemand mag Besserwisser.“ (Es ist einfacher als sie geglaubt hat. Warum hat sie sich Sorgen darum gemacht das die Dinge zwischen ihnen schief laufen könnten?)

 

„Du mußt es wissen.“ (Fühlt sich richtig an, denkt sie. Schlägt ihn spielerisch auf den Arm.)

 

„Joaq--“ (Natürlich bleibt nicht alles beim alten: Einige neue Tricks kommen auch dazu. Sie glaubt das sie damit Leben kann wenn er sie küßt, wenn er glaubt das sie zu viel redet und er nicht weiß was er sagen soll.)

 

„Das ist die beste Art dafür zu Sorgen das du den Mund hältst.“ (Später, sagt er das, als sie atemlos sind und über ihrer beider Lippen ihr Lip Gloss verschmiert ist, sie einander ansehen. Was sehen sie?)

 

„Hmm. Küß mich noch mal.“ (Halb-Bitte, Halb-Befehl. Beidem kommt er unmittelbar nach, obwohl sie es ist die auf ihm liegt und Küsse auf seine Mundwinkel haucht.)

 

„Wir haben uns so schlecht eingeschätzt.“ (Das wird ausgetauscht zwischen erwachenden Händen und trunkenen Berührungen.) „So schlecht.“ (Sie haben Hände und Arme und Finger und Lippen. Er kommt ihr entgegen, hält ihr Gesicht in seinen offenen Händen wie eine Blume.)

 

„Nein. Oh, nein, ganz und gar nicht.“ (Ein Seufzen.) „Und jetzt zieh das Hemd aus und halt den Mund.“

 

END.


End file.
